


Breakfast is important.

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, bbrae - Freeform, bbrae kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy teaches the newest member of the team how to make Waffles.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Breakfast is important.

“Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos. Azerath…Metrion…Zinthos. ” Raven chanted. She hovered serenely on the roof of the tower. It was good to meditate again, she was not able to do so for more than a few minutes in the hospital. The Doctors and nurses all meant well but every time she got close to the deep trance she was interrupted. Someone needed to check her blood pressure, or her temperature or some other such thing. She was happy to be home. She was a mother now and that was scary and exciting and thousand other emotions that she needed time and solitude to reign in.

The sun had warmed her face telling her it was time to return to reality and go inside. She went downstairs and heard her husband’s voice coming from the kitchen. She stood at the doorway quietly to see Beast Boy and their son. The Baby was in a his new carrier seat, sitting on the counter as his father was explaining breakfast to him.

“Okay Marky this important, there will be a quiz later” Best Boy said to his son. “Okay not really but this is still good to know.” He started pulling bowls and a whisk out of the cabinets. 

“Breakfast is a really big deal here, why? because sometimes it’s the only meal we get” He said as he got the eggs and milk from the fridge. He laid his supplies out on the counter and washed his hands quickly. 

“Your mom and me are in an odd line of work. That’s something I am going to have to explain to you when you’re older.” The words hit the air and it stopped him. "I think I am going to be saying that to you a lot Mark.“ Beast Boy pulled out the waffle iron and plugged it in. “But right now I can tell you that they’re going to be a time where we are going to have to leave in a hurry, and at weird times. Its’ going to be okay…Someone is always going to be with you, your Aunt Star or your Uncle Cyborg I am not sure how up Rob is for babysitting?” he thought for a moment. "If he is he might teach you how to fingerprint, or repel down the tower…I might need to talk to him”

Raven couldn’t hold back her smile and dared not laugh, she didn’t want Beast Boy to stop. This was ridiculous and cute, and so very him. Her husband was not going to let something like the fact that Mark had not even mastered holding his own head up from showing him how to make breakfast.

“Now breakfast is good almost any time, and Waffles are your Mom’s favorite. Now your mom can do some amazing things. She really is the most incredible person I have ever known. Thing is that your Mom needs some quiet time every day. ” He cracked two eggs into a bowl.

“It’s not that she doesn’t want to be with us. She does. Raven loves us both, but she needs to be alone for a little while in the mornings.” He explained and measured out a cup of milk. “That’s probably also something I am going to have to explain later…In the meantime breakfast! Now we start with two eggs and a cup of milk in a bowl, and I usually add just a touch of brown sugar. Then we whisk it together till there are a lot of bubbles.” He started whisking the mixture and then tipped the bowl so the baby could see. "Then we add the dry stuff and just get it together, don’t try to get it too smooth or this will become concrete not waffle batter" He once again lifted the bowl so the little guy could see. “We are going to let this sit for a minute while the iron gets hot and let’s get the kettle filled cause your mom is going to want tea. ”

Beast Boy continued talking as the kettle filled and he put it on the burner. "It’s good to know how to feed yourself. One of these days you might be living alone, or you might need to cook for a bunch of people, of for someone special. Now I am not saying that you mother married me for my waffles but I think they helped." The waffle iron beeped signaling that it was hot enough and with a bit of flare Beast Boy showed his son how to load the iron with batter. “This is going to take a you a few tries and you are going to ruin a lot of food, but it will be worth it. The first time I made waffles for your mom was a disaster, and don’t let anyone tell you that its ‘woman’s work’, everyone should know how to cook even a little. Later maybe Cyborg can show you some stuff too. ”

At this point Raven had walked behind him and wrapped her arm around his chest pressing into his back. 

“Good morning Rae” She pulled away enough just to peck him on the cheek, and turned her attention to their child. 

“Garfield don’t you think he is a little young to learn how to make breakfast?” She asked trying to suppress a small laugh. After all the whole thing was just adorable. 

He looked up like he was considering the question and answered “No”

“Gar he is 4 days old”

“Rae he is your son” Beast Boy stated biting his lip.

“Yes I was there, it was 9 hours I am not likely to forget.”

“No I mean he takes after you. He’s got my ears but his gears are turning already. Look at him, the baby talk, the goo-goo stuff he looks annoyed. So I tried talking to him like a person and I think he likes it. ” He took a deep breath and took the baby’s hand marks small fingers wrapping around Beast Boys thumb. “I think he is going to be smart Rae I mean like you and Robin kind of smart”

“Your smart too, in your own way” She said not liking his self-depreciation.

“Yea but I think he is the kind of smart where he could be a doctor or build robots or something” he started “I am the kind of smart that builds sandwiches”

Her arms wrapped around him again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please tell me you’re not looking at colleges already?“ she asked.

"I hear Purdue is nice…”

“Gar-”

“Or Florida State” 

“Garfield”

* * *

Ok, this may or may not have happened in my house. (they were pancakes) I do think that its good to talk to young people like people. Thanks for reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/147945575594/breakfast-is-important Jul 25th, 2016  
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
